black friday chaos
by darksakurashadow
Summary: What happens when Sakura's mother has her tag along with her to the black Friday sales event? Well read and find out, cause I'm not going to tell you. P.s. There's a message at the end that you should read, and please note I can't stand Flames. If you have nothing nice to type don't type anything at all! Also some characters might be OOC. P.P.s. I don't own Naruto or Bleach.


~Sakura's P.O.V~

It was an ordinary night for my brothers and me. We were playing Modern Warfare with some pals of ours. It was coming to the end of the game, I was sneaking behind Naruto's avatar, and just when I was about to get the final kill, our mom comes in and decides to disconnect the Xbox. She then tell me that I'm going to have to go to the black Friday sales event with her. To this day I don't know why she told me to go, but I will never forget that day.

As I was saying, I grumpily got up from the couch mumbling about how my team would have won if I just killed Naruto's avatar off. Plus, I had to dress out of my favorite PJs, they were my camouflage pants with a black shirt that said 'HEROS DON'T WEAR CAPES; THEY WEAR DOG TAGS', to black jeans and my Kingdom Hearts shirt. Then, I put my long, cherry blossom pink hair into a pony tail. Once I was done I went down stairs to meet my mom who was dressed in her usual Akatsuki cloak, with the her purse and keys in hand.

*Time skip*

We got to the shops, and had to fight through a crowd of people just to get to the front door to the store! I felt so crowded and squished! Haven't these people ever heard of personal space, I swear I can barely breathe! Once we finally got to the front I got to meet a sweat old lady. I can tell she cares for her grandchildren by the way she talks about them. I couldn't help but to smile. I looked at my mom and by the look on her face you can tell she was out to kill.

After about an hour of waiting, we saw a some workers from the store doing rock paper scissors. I didn't understand why at first why they did that until one of them lost and came up to the door with the keys to open the doors. He looked as if he was about to shit his pants. Right when he was in front of the doors I sensed an animalistic presence behind me. I feel very scared at the moment. The guy unlocked the doors and ran for it. That was when my mom grabbed my wrist as we were pushed forward. I looked back to see if the old lady was alright, but what I saw was her getting trampled on. These people are heartless, to bad they aren't the ones from Kingdom Hearts, or else they would die by my hands!

After a while of wondering with my mom to look for the perfect gift for Sasori, she finally found it. It was a plain red scarf that strangely looked close to Mikasa's. Unfortunately, some orange haired dude had his eyes on the same scarf, and then you see a crowd of people who also want that same scarf come rushing forward towards us. I went into panic mode, and ran for it. You know the saying, "No man or women left behind," well that doesn't apply here, it's either stay and die at the hand of vicious strangers, or run away with your life. I think I'll choose the latter.

When I was far enough to no longer hear my mother's screams to and I quote "SAKURA GET OVER HERE AND JOIN THE BATTLE!" or "LET GO YOU CRAZY WOMEN!" OR "YOU LITTLE BITCH, I SAW IT FIRST! LET IT GO!," I looked around to find myself alone in empty isles of where toys use to be. I was officially lost I a store, and so I did what any sane lost person would do, I hugged a pole. You know what they say "If you're lost hug a tree, or in this case a pole." I waited patiently for my mom to find me and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and...waited. It was then I felt my eye lids start to fall. I just want to go home and curl into a ball with my bothers on either side of me keeping me warm on my comfortable bed. Is that so much to ask for?

I let go of the poll, and decided to sit down with my back against it. It's about time that go to sleep. With that last thought I drifted of to dream land.

~Konan's P.O.V~

I felt rather satisfied when I won the scarf war, and got all these great deals on all the other stuff that I got for my two sons, Sasori and Deidara, and my only daughter, Sakura. who had the pleasure of joining me in this great mother and daughter experience! Hopefully one day when she's older and she does this with her daughter or son, she will remember this day. Just the thought and picture of it put a smile to my face as I got into the car and drove off.

Once I was home it was about one-o-clock in the morning. I put all the gifts in the secret door in my room that leads to an other room.

*Damn, I'm tired.* I thought to my self, as I got into my PJs and snuggled up next to my husband, Pein. Everything was perfect, until both of my sons came into my bedroom.

"WHERE'S SAKURA!" they shouted at the same time. I told them how Sakura should be in the room that the three of them shared. They were just that close, the only time the fought was when it came to what was the meaning of art. When they told me how she wasn't in the room or the bathroom, I got worried. Then I thought about how quiet she was during the trip. She would usually complain about how boring shopping was, or how she wanted to wanted to go home. Afterwards, when we got home she would usually run to the front door screaming,"HOME SWEET HOME!"

That's when I remember what happened when fighting over the scarf. That crowd must have separated us! I must have been in such a good mood from winning the war over the scarf that I didn't notice that Sakura was MIA! What kind of mother am I?! I knew I should have given her the pepper spray!

"Pein, wake up, and get in the car! This is a MIAABFSE ( Missing In Action At Black Friday Sales Event)!" I shouted, and let me tell you he removed the cover to show him dressed in black army pants, tucked in black wife beater, and combat boots. Wait a minute, why didn't I feel the boots when I was laying next to him, and was he expecting this to happen?!

"Lets move out boys!"

"Yes sir! TO THE AKATSUKI CYCLES!" shouted the boys, with a salute, who happen to be dressed in the same clothes as their dad. Now when did they change? That's not the point. I was about to run to my motor cycle, but was stopped by my husband.

"Listen honey, to come along you have to dress up kind of like us. It shows we mean business."

"Fine, I'll be right back." With that said, I rushed to the closet to put on almost the same thing, instead of a wife beater I had a leather tank top. "Let's get this show on the road." I said as I put on some nice shades. When we walked out to our bikes, we saw the rest of the Akatsuki and Sakura's friends.

"We heard about what happened, and are willing to help in the search. Believe it!" said the sunshine himself, Naruto Uzamaki, as the rest of them nodded.

"This will not be an easy task, for Sakura's fate will rest in our hands. We will possibly search all night. Are you willing to do this men and women?" informed Pein.

*What is this world war IV?* I thought secretly to my self.

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison.

"Good. Now, put these clothes on. If were all wearing the same outfit it shows we mean business."

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE, SOME OF US ARE TRING TO SLEEP HERE!" shouted our neighbor, Tsunade, throwing both her boots out the window. In result of them hitting both my husband and Naruto square in the face. "Itai..." they both mumbled. I smirked at their pain. Once every one was ready to go, we went off on different directions to look for Sakura. If one of us found her they would contact the rest of the group with their walkie talkies.

~Sakura's P.O.V~

I was woken up from my dream world when I felt someone shake me gently. I opened my eyes, and was greeted with these beautiful teal blue eyes. I was still a little groggy, so I rubbed my eyes and stretched a bit. In between a yawn I asked, "Morning all ready?" The guy chuckled and said, "No, it's about 4am."

At first, I didn't believe him, so just to make sure he was telling the truth I look at my wristwatch, only to find out he was telling the truth! Plus, I'm still in this damn store! Shouldn't my mom have found me yet? Better yet, where is she!? I followed one of the rules to survival, why hasn't she found me?! As I was thinking about this, I totally forgot about the guy crouching in front of me. That's until he waved his hand in front of me saying, "Hey, is anyone home." That snapped me out of my daze, and so, I responded saying, "Actually, there is someone occupying this home. If you can please try to find someone else's home to invade, that would be gladly appreciated, thank you very much."

He smirked, and right when he was about to say something, the same dude with orange hair comes running to him, with a cart overflowing with already purchased gifts yelling, "TOSHIRO, GET YOUR LAZYASS OVER HERE, AND HELP ME WITH THESE GIFTS!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, KUROSAKI! IT'S HITSUGAYA FOR THE LAST TIME!" he shouted back irritated. "Yeah whatever shorty. Anyway, who's this? Wait a minute! Your that girl with the psychopathic scarf mom!" 'Kurosaki' shouted, while pointing hid pointer finger at me accusingly. Okay, I officially did not like this guy. How dare he call my mom that! I gave him the coldest glare that the Uchiha's would be very proud of. This is one of those times I'm glad for taking those glaring classes with them. Once I saw him quiver in fear, I stopped glaring, and decided that he must have had his reasons to calling my mother that, and knowing my mom, they must be very good reasons. That's when 'Hitsugaya' crossed his arms and spoke, "So what's your name?"

"Isn't it common curtsey to introduce yourself before learning one's name?" I said, as I smirked. He just nodded in understanding. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, and this baka here is Kurosaki Ichigo." he said, ignoring the rather loud 'hey' in the background. "Guess it's my turn now. The name's Haruno Sakura." I said,while streaching out my hand for them to shake, which they gladly did.

"Uh, as much as I hate to ruin this moment, but we should probably be getting home." said Ichigo.

"Yeah, guess we should, that is if I want to catch the bus on time." I said.

"The bus? I thought you came with your mom?" asked Ichigo, as Toshiro nodded his head.

"Um, about that, I kind of got lost, and I guess my mom thought I was with her. In result, of her leaving me here." I explained

"I don't think you should take the bus, who knows what kind of people are on there. I'll drive you home after we drop off Ichigo."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to burden you with my problems. Besides I'm capable of defending myself." I argued.

"If remember correctly I didn't give you a choice. Now let's go." he commanded, as he stated to walk away. I crossed my arms and grimly followed him. "Is he always this commanding?" I asked Ichigo. "Pretty much, yeah." he answered.

When we reached his car, we put all of Ichigo's gifts in the back, and drove Ichigo home. When we reached his house, which also happens to be a clinic, he asked me to open the door for him, since I had less of the stuff, and that they weren't heavy. I agreed to do it, and when I did his father decides to pop out of on where ready to punch me thinking I was his son coming home. Luckily, I was able to doge it. I then grabbed his fist, and twisted his arm behind his back, pinning him to the wall. While he was focussed on the pain, I used my free arm to hit a pressure point on his back that knocks him out. Pleased with my work I turned around to see the boys staring right at me with wide eyes. "Uh, sorry Ichigo. He caught me by surprise, and on instinct I reacted." I explained. What I can't tell them ' Hey! I forgot to tell you I'm a ninja, but not just any kind of ninja, I'm a medic nin!' they'll just put me in a insane asylum. "Naw, it's okay. I was kind of expecting this to happen, but I doubted it would happen because of what time it is. When you leave I'll lay him on the couch." he said. After everything was in his house, we said our goodbyes, and headed to drop me off at my house.

"So what's your address?" he asked.

"5401 Rosewood Ave." I answered. It was only a block or two away from Ichigo's place. On our way to my house the radio began to play my favorite song, Guardian Angle by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! I started to sing along without even realizing it, but I stopped when I heard Toshiro sing along. He had a beautiful voice, and I couldn't help but stare at him for awhile. It was then I notice things that I didn't notice before. Like he was a few inches taller than me, his hair was as white as the snow, and his eyes ere endless deep pools of teal that seemed to go on forever. It was then I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts, and continued to sing along as our voices harmonized together.

By the time we reach my house, the song had already ended, and we stopped singing. Right when I was about to open the door to the car, I stopped, and turned to Toshiro giving him a surprise peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride." I said.

"A-any T-ti-time." he stuttered, while failing to hide his blush. I got out of the car, and walked up the stone path that lead to the front door.I unhooked the house key that dangle around my neck, and unlocked the door. Once on the other side of the door, I knew that Toshiro had left, and so, I walked upstairs to the room that I shared. I changed, and went under the covers not caring that the house was empty.

~In the morning~

I can't believe we couldn't find Sakura." said a very tired looking Naruto.

They were all drinking coffee so they would have at least some energy to continue a search for Sakura. It was then a very dazed Sakura came down to the living room where everyone sat looking at her weirdly. "Good morning everyone" she greeted kissing and hugging her family, and hugging her friends. Everyone was worried now, well except for Konan, who happily drank her coffee , as her daughter hummed her way to the kitchen.

Seeing as everyone was confused on what was going on with her daughter, she bluntly told them that she was in love, and that was how she acted when Pein or her gave each other a kiss. That was when her best guy friends, brothers, and her dad got there pitchforks and torches, ready to go out for the man hunt to find the boy, and end him. Though they forgot one thing they don't know the guys name. The girls and Konan shock their heads at their stupidity. They then watched as Sakura go up to her room, most likely going to draw her knight and shining armor.

~At the Kurosaki's~

Isshin had just woken up from his nightmare about a pink haired girl beating him up. So when it was time for breakfast he shared his dream with his kids, only to find out it really happened, and so from that day forward Isshin had a phobia of pink haired girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Uh, it's exactly 2:58am at the moment and my laptop is being baka right now. Also I might be going away for a little bit. I currently doing pyscal terapy at the moment for my poor foot, and also my cousin did something to my wrist. Let me tell you I'm in a lot of pain right now for the moment being but as soon as I get better I'll update my other stories as soon as I can. You know Life has a way of through a curve ball at you. Either way reviews are appreciated, and please don't flame. P.s. I'm sorry if Toshiro or other characters are ooc. Also if you want a sequel let me know. See you guys soon!<strong>


End file.
